


Sobras y comida

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empezó a quejarse, al principio de Otae, a lo último ya se quejaba hasta de su propia existencia, pero Shinpachi tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios porque, pese al revés, le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día con Gin-san.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobras y comida

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Comida/Sobras.

Había sobrado mucha comida de la Navidad, por lo que Otae decidió envasarla y guardarla en el refrigerador para aprovecharla en Año Nuevo, sin embargo el detalle de que las sobras fueran todos los platos que ella había preparado, obligó a Shinpachi a buscar la forma de convencerla de deshacerse de esa comida.

—¿Para Sadaharu?

—¡Sí! ¡Es que, ya sabes… Kagura se quedó mal porque Gin-san no la dejó traerlo y…!

—Pero ya te llevas bastante comida.

—¡Las cosas dulces son para Gin!

—Oh —se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla en un gesto desahuciado—, entonces deberé empezar desde ahora a preparar la comida para Año Nuevo si pretendo llegar a tiempo.

En esas fechas las tiendas solían estar atiborradas de gente y comprar se convertía en una auténtica odisea.

—¡T-Te ayudaré! ¡Además, es mejor si hacemos comida fresca!

—Gracias, Shin-chan —le sonrió, dándole la comida para que se la llevara a la Yorozuya—, haré una lista, ¿vale? Si no tienes mucho trabajo, ¿podrías ir a hacer las compras por mí?

En esa época Otae solía hacer horas extras en el bar, no solo por precisar más el dinero, sino porque la clientela aumentaba en dichas fechas. Muchos hombres se sentían solos y recurrían a un amor ficticio y efímero que los consolase en las noches frías.

Su trabajo de por sí le quitaba tiempo, si se dedicaba a hacer las compras, ¿cuándo cocinaría? Por fortuna su hermano siempre era muy atento, así que no dudó en aceptar hacerlas por ella.

Cuando Shinpachi volvió a la Yorozuya se encontró con la novedad de que ya tenían un nuevo trabajo. Odiaba los trabajos que implicaban encontrar mascotas, siempre eran un coñazo y les pagaban muy poco. Además de que, por lo general, también terminaban mal. Kagura no sabía controlar su fuerza y Gintoki no era muy dado a ser suave en momentos de pura acción y adrenalina.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un gato, un perro…?

Gin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto cansino.

—Una cotorra.

—¡¿Y cómo demonios haremos para encontrar y atrapar a una cotorra?!

Gin alzó los hombros, indiferente. Mientras Kagura le daba de comer a Sadaharu lo que parecía más comestible de todo lo que había traído Shinpachi. Por suerte el perro tenía un estómago de hierro y parecía ser inmune a la comida de Otae. Si había devorado celulares y muñecas inflables, podría con un poco de huevo quemado.

—Bien, yo debo hacer las compras para el Año Nuevo…

—Si ves una cotorra —sugirió Gin.

—Lo sé, lo tendré presente. Aunque… —reflexionó—con este frío lo más probable es que ya esté muerta.

—Espera —dijo con firmeza una vez que el chico dio la vuelta para irse—, es cierto, hace mucho frío —se puso de pie y caminó hasta el genkan—. Kagura, voy a salir… trata de no comerte todo y no le abras a nadie, menos si es la vieja. Vendrá por el alquiler.

—¿Y si abren la puerta, Gin-chan?

Gin se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja rascándose. El único que entraba sin avisar era Hasegawa, o en su defecto Katsura.

—Ponte violenta.

—¡Ok! —dijo la chica con emoción.

—Gin-san —Shinpachi bajó la vista al suelo cuando sintió los ojos del mayor clavándose en él—, ¿m-me llevarás?

—Claro —respondió con naturalidad—, hace mucho frío y harás más rápido si te llevo en la moto. Además… será mejor que busque esa cotorra en vez de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —finalizó con apatía, dudaba de llevar a cabo con éxito ese trabajo—. ¿O qué? —preguntó en voz baja, con cierto tono que al chico le llamó la atención.

Por un momento parecía haberse emocionado con la idea de que Gin fuera tan atento con él, cuando no solía serlo de manera tan abierta. Una vez afuera, Gin buscó las palabras exactas para lograr ponerlo en una situación comprometedora, sin llegar a revelar del todo sus fines.

—Aparte —murmuró con tono casual—… hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿no? —vio el nerviosismo en el chico que le sirvió para confirmar una vez más que no pisaba en falso.

No pudo evitar reír ante el percance, logrando que por eso Shinpachi se ofendiera. Era tan fácil provocarlo. Con cara de enojado, se subió a la moto tras él, sintiendo el peso del casco sobre la cabeza cuando Gin se lo puso, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Aférrate fuerte porque hay mucha nieve —la excusa era buena; cuando sintió las manos enguantadas de Shinpachi aferrándose de su chaqueta gruesa de invierno, las tomó para bajarlas y enredarlas mejor en su cintura.

Temblando, Shinpachi afianzó más ese abrazo, la moto arrancó y con una velocidad de muerte tomó la calle.

—¡Podemos patinar, Gin-san! ¡Ve más lento!

—Qué quejoso —murmuró, elevando luego la voz para que no fuera ahogada por el ruido del motor y de la calle—¿Adónde te llevo?

—Primero deberíamos ir por las verduras, luego la carne y, por último, al supermercado.

—¡Bien! Presta atención, si ves un pájaro volando bajo, avísame —de golpe recordó—, por cierto, su dueño me dijo que la identificaríamos porque además de ser celeste dice muchas malas palabras, aunque su frase favorita es "A tomar la leche".

—¿"A tomar la leche"?

Gin rió bajo antes de explicar.

—Sí, la cotorra es del hijo. La madre lo llama todas las tardes a tomar la leche, así que la cotorra aprendió primero esa frase; pero el niño le ha enseñado también a insultar.

—¡Lo tendré presente!

Una vez en la feria, Gin estacionó la moto y fueron en busca de la verdura. Era tanto lo que debían comprar que sin poder evitarlo tendrían que hacer una parada en la casa de los Shimura para dejar los paquetes antes de seguir con las compras.

Las colas que había en las tiendas daban terror y desaliento. No en vano sentían que estarían allí todo el santo día, solo para poder comprar la verdura.

—¿Por qué tu hermana no hizo las compras antes? En esta época es una locura.

Gin empezó a quejarse, al principio de Otae, a lo último ya se quejaba hasta de su propia existencia, pero Shinpachi tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios, porque pese al revés, le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día con Gin-san.

No obstante, luego de estar media hora escuchándolo quejarse del frío, de la sombra, de la señora que pasaba paseando el perro, ya no le parecía tan maravilloso.

—Ya, Gin-san, si estás cansado de esperar, vete… —propuso con calma, notando como la gente de la fila señalaba algo en la lejanía—puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¡Y encima tú me echas! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta cola que no avanza?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! ¡Cada segundo que pasa una célula muere!

—No te echo, es que estás aquí quejándote desde que llegamos y… —miró con más atención la rama que tanto protagonismo tenía en esa fila. Un rejunte de niños trataba de escalar un muro para llegar al árbol en cuestión.

—¡ _A tomar la leche_! —se escuchó decir.

Gin dejó de escarbarse la nariz para cruzar miradas con Shinpachi, el chico pestañeó y echó a correr.

—¡Maldición, ya nos tocaba, un par de horas más y ya nos tocaba a nosotros! —de tan solo pensar que debería hacer esa cola de nuevo, le daban ganas de llorar.

—¡Subiré el árbol, Patsuan! ¡Tú rodea el muro!

—¡Es un pájaro, Gin-san! —se quejó—¡Si toma vuelo da igual lo que hagamos!

—¡Le cortaron las plumas y apenas le crecieron, así que no puede volar muy alto!

En un parpadeo ambos escalaron el muro y traspasaron al terreno de la casa hasta llegar al árbol. Podían escuchar el ruido de las ramas agitándose con demasiada violencia como para tratarse de una simple cotorra; cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron a un gato acechando al indefenso pajarito.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi paga! ¡Maldito gato, ni te atrevas a tocarlo! —Gin trató de escalar el árbol para espantar al felino, mientras Shinpachi daba la vuelta para subir del otro lado. Era un olmo muy viejo, así que escalarlo no fue difícil.

—¡ _Puto_! —gritó la cotorra—¡ _Marica, caca_!

—¡Más te vale que eso sea para el gato, maldita! —le gritó Gin, mientras veía como el felino se acercaba más y más a su presa, prestando atención a los humanos con recelo.

El ave siguió gritando insultos a diestra y siniestra, a tal punto que Shinpachi se preguntaba qué clase de educación había recibido el niño que la tenía como mascota.

Gin estaba cerca del gato, mientras que él de la cotorra. Se miraron y sin palabras parecieron estar de acuerdo en el siguiente paso a dar. Shinpachi se estiraría para atrapar el ave, mientras Gintoki lo haría para espantar al gato.

Sin embargo el felino fue impredecible, asustado por el humano que lo había acorralado fue para el lado contrario saltándole en la cara al chico y rasguñándolo. Shinpachi soltó la rama de la que se había agarrado y luchó para tratar de recibir el menor daño posible, la que lo sostenía se quebró y cayó varios metros cuesta abajo.

Por fortuna había un estanque bajo él. Gin bajó de un salto para ayudarle a salir del agua congelada.

—¡Gin-san, la cotorra! ¡¿La atrapaste?! —preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras veía como su jefe se quitaba la chaqueta con desesperación para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

—¡¿Puedes caminar?!

—¡S-Sí! —respondió temblando de frío.

—¡Vamos!  
—La cotorra, Gin-san…

—Debe estar en el árbol, olvídate de ella —abrió la reja de la casa que habían invadido y le abrochó la chaqueta—espérame aquí, iré por la moto.

—¡P-Pero, ya casi la t-teníamos!

—¡Mírate, idiota! ¡Estás temblando! —Sin perder el tiempo fue en busca del vehículo volviendo en el acto. Le preocupaba ir a alta velocidad porque el viento frío chocando contra el cuerpo de Shinpachi podía empeorar el cuadro.

—Estoy bien, Gin-san —murmuró al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba preocupado.

—Puedes morir de hipotermia con este frío y mojado, acabas de caerte a un estanque casi congelado, ni siquiera sé cómo hiciste para salir por tus propios medios.

—No era profundo.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron de regreso; por el trayecto Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a su casa. Pese a que el frío le estaba calando los huesos a tal punto que la chaqueta de Gin-san parecía ser obsoleta en esas circunstancias, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al reparar en el gran detalle de que Gin estaba dejando de lado un dinero seguro, solo por su bienestar. No es que no lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, solo que jamás había reparado en lo mucho que le agradaba que fuera así. En toda la imperfección que de por sí era Gin, esos gestos resaltaban más.

Cuando llegaron Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que temblaba demasiado, no solo él, el viaje en moto y sin chaqueta, había atravesado incluso a Gin.

—Será mejor que nos demos un baño caliente —dijo con la voz ronca de frío y cansancio, le dolían los dientes de tanto rechinarlos.

El chico asintió tratando de alejar de su mente ideas siniestras, como que todo eso Gin-san lo había orquestado a propósito para aprovechar la oportunidad. No había motivos para pensarlo así, porque prefería seguir convencido de que Gin-san era de los que gustaba visitar Yoshiwara, no Sodoma.

Una vez dentro de la casa el cambio de clima fue notorio. Respiraron con exageración, aliviados por el calor del hogar. Shinpachi, en silencio, caminó hasta al baño para preparar la tina con agua caliente. Atrás de él estaba Gin, desvistiéndose con prisa y torpeza, todavía le costaba controlar el cuerpo para que dejara de tiritar.

Shinpachi también temblaba, pero por motivos que iban más allá del frío.

—¿Qué esperas, Pachi? —le reprochó cuando el chico dio la vuelta, dubitativo. Con tan solo la ropa interior se acercó a él y le quitó la chaqueta para empezar a desnudarlo con rapidez. Después de todo, él se había caído al agua y era quien más necesitaba de ese baño caliente—Primero tú, luego me meteré yo —cerró la canilla una vez que la tina se llenó, mientras Shinpachi se sentaba aprovechando que el mayor no reparaba en su desnudez—. Iré a preparar té —avisó cuando lo vio entrecerrando los ojos de placer una vez que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua caliente.

—¿Tú no…? —carraspeó, nervioso—¿no te meterás? —Lo miró de arriba abajo, ¿para qué se había desnudado si tenía intenciones de vestirse otra vez?

Gin le regaló una efímera y extraña sonrisa. El fin había sido ese, pero ¿cómo usurpar ese pequeño espacio personal si el chico tenía esa expresión mezcla de horror con incomodidad? Aunque ahora luciera decepcionado.

—Yo no me mojé —explicó—, me daré un baño después o… ¿quieres que me meta a la tina contigo?

—S-Será lo mejor, no quiero que Gin-san se enferme también —dijo bajando la vista al agua cristalina.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿P-Por qué iría a molestarme si… si… los dos somos hombres y…? —no pudo seguir hablando porque Gin se bajó la ropa interior dejándolo sin voz.

Shinpachi trató de apartar la vista de la anatomía del adulto, pero los ojos se le iban solos. Notó que se acercaba y que se sentaba a un lado. La tina no era una piscina así que, sin poder evitarlo, sus cuerpos quedaron un poco entrelazados, las piernas y los brazos chocaban entre sí. Shinpachi temía moverse para acomodarse mejor y rozar sin querer algo indebido.

Como pudo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con reparo, Gin volvía a lucir esa mueca bribona en los labios.

—¿Satisfecho?

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! —explotó. Que insinuase que pretendía esa cercanía, era insultante para él. Así fuera verdad… que ese era otro tema.

—A ti qué te pasa —simuló sorpresa y luego indiferencia—, te pregunto si estás satisfecho ahora que te metiste en la tina.

—A-Ah… —se aplacó de una manera tan vertiginosa que le había arrancado una carcajada interna al otro.

—Por un momento pensé que hacías esto porque querías verme desnudo —cerró los ojos alzando las cejas—, no imaginaba que fueras tan pervertido tras esa apariencia ingenua, Patsuan —negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado de descubrir ese hipotético lado vicioso.

El chico se encogió en el sitio, avergonzado.

—Nada de eso, idiota.

—Confiésalo —lo miró con más seriedad, casi enojado—, a Gin-san no le agrada la gente hipócrita.

—¡No soy hipócrita! —despotricó, agitándose en el pequeño receptáculo y rozando la cara interna del muslo de Gin con su parte más privada.

La cara de Shinpachi fue una oda al "tierra, trágame". Se quedó tieso en el sitio, con los ojos bien abiertos. Temía que cualquier movimiento o gesto delatase que ese ligero toque había sido suficiente para empalmarlo. Por fortuna el espacio reducido le había obligado a encogerse de piernas.

Gin buscó picarlo por ese lado, se daba cuenta de que al chico le pasaba algo, no en vano él también era hombre y había tenido en algún momento -no muy lejano- su misma edad.

—Confiesa, Shinpachi —lo miró con vileza—, confiesa que se te acaba de poner dura y yo… te cuento qué quise decir con eso de que quería "un Shinpachi" para esta Navidad —el trato era justo, pensó el mayor.

—Creo que no quiero saberlo —agitó la cabeza con alteración.

—¿De verdad? —se inclinó un poco, para enfrentarlo. No le gustaba dar tantas vueltas, pero entendía que por la naturaleza tímida de Shinpachi debía ir paso a paso si no quería infartarlo de tan joven.

—P-Pues… no ahora, más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿confiesas que recién se te puso dura? —Elevó un dedo—No me obligues a comprobarlo.

—N-No, Gin-san —rogó.

Intuyendo las intenciones del otro apretó más las piernas. Al segundo siguiente estaban armando tal jaleo en el baño que el agua de la tina regó el suelo. Gintoki trataba de pararlo para comprobar lo que intuía, mientras el chico se aferraba a todo lo que podía para no salir del agua y dejarse en evidencia, porque dejar en evidencia que sí, se le había puesto dura, era como decir de manera implícita que le gustaba Gin-san.

—¿Shin-chan?

La voz de su hermana fue suficiente para que la erección desapareciera tal como había llegado. Gin dejó de reír para mirar hacia la puerta, bajo el marco estaba la mujer, pestañeando y tratando de entender qué hacía el adulto con su _pequeño_ hermano dentro de la tina.

—Nos caímos a un estanque con agua congelada —Gin fue rápido para explicar, plantó una expresión campechana para aparentar normalidad, como alguien que no está haciendo nada indebido—. Estábamos persiguiendo la cotorra de un cliente y...

—Vale, entiendo —murmuró Otae; algo ida miró a su hermano—, ¿las compras?

—No pudimos por… esto que… nos pasó —Shinpachi carraspeó—, pero antes de que cierre, iré y...

—Si terminaron de bañarse, les haré té —el tono de su voz fue parco—. No se enfermen.

—Gracias, hermana —trató de sonreírle, pero ella le había dado la espalda para ir hasta la cocina, murmurando como una loca, hablando sola como si tuviera alucinaciones.

Shinpachi se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, con una expresión en el rostro que conmovió al mayor. Gintoki suspiró entornando los ojos.

—Quita esa cara, bañarte con un amigo no es ningún crimen —se puso de pie, con el agua chorreando por el cuerpo—, ¿ves? Si tuvieras la mente limpia y la consciencia tranquila, no te sentirías así.

Lo miró desde arriba, la posición era tentadora porque Shinpachi todavía estaba sentado frente a él.

—¡Maldito seas!

—Y deja de mirarme las partes —el tan solo decirlo fue suficiente para que el chico mirase por un breve segundo lo que tenía en las narices, de una manera demasiado literal.

Una de cal y una de arena, así siempre era con Gin. Se vistieron ignorando la desnudez del otro, porque la presencia de Otae en la casa no daba pie para otra cosa; tomaron el té -Gin temiendo que estuviera envenenado-, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral y, al fin, salieron a hacer las benditas compras, ya sin interés en hallar la cotorra. Que la partiera un rayo a la condenada.

Para cuando llegaron a la feria, era de noche y el frío se sentía aun más. Mientras hacían la fila, Shinpachi sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su menudo cuerpo.

—Estás temblando, Shinpachi.

El aliento cálido de Gin chocó contra su oreja.

—E-Es que h-hace mucho frío.

—Debes coger más abrigo para andar por la calle.

Gin estiró la chaqueta y lo cobijó con ella, afianzando más ese abrazo. En ese momento agradecía que fueran los últimos en la fila y que la noche ocultase un acto tan íntimo, aunque visto desde afuera podían parecer dos hermanos -o dos amigos- tratando de paliar el frío.

No, quisiera verlo o no, aquella cercanía era demasiado íntima para ser tomado como un gesto natural entre dos chicos que solo son amigos, por muy crudo que fuera el invierno.

Pensó, con la agudeza propia de su edad, que si Gin iba a tener esa clase de gestos para con él, andaría en traje de baño durante todo el invierno.

Reconfortado con ese calor, a cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía más y más con la idea de que no sería tan malo hacer las compras para la cena de Año Nuevo.

—¡ _A tomar la leche_! —se escuchó decir—¡ _Marica_!

Shinpachi dio la vuelta, cruzando otra vez miradas con su jefe para de inmediato y sin mediar palabras, ir tras la caza de una cotorra que no volaba, pero que sabía darles muchos problemas.

No había querido que ese momento acabase, no tan pronto al menos.


End file.
